Ask The Food Group
by Chiclets
Summary: What do you get when you have a hyper me, a free computer, and a random idea? My main food group! Ask any of the aliens a question! R & R T cause i say so.
1. Chapter 1

Alright people, I love the _ask, __insert anime person here_It makes me laugh insanely so I wanted to try one that wasn't out there. Now everybody, I give you,

_ASK THE FOOD GROUP_

Introducing the all around amazing food group, I mean aliens,

Kish

Pai

Tart

Ask whoever you want, what ever you want! Ask 'em all! I will update when I get six new questions, so Please guys feel free to ask and I will update as quick as possible now, there is absolutely no way to escape, not even by teleportation, they are ALL tied up and at the moment gagged. My body guard people are,

Dora The Explorer

(cardboard audience claps)

Kagome

(cardboard Audience claps)

Train also known as Black Cat!

(cardboard audience, and me, clap even louder)

My Location is an old roman fast food coliseum. No worries peeps 'cause the burger-eating lions and the french-fry eating tigers have been removed so, without further ado, REVIEW! Ask ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask ,ask, ask, ask away! Ask like the wind!

muffled noises from a corner

Ignore that noise, Dora! Dora come over and kicks a bag in the corner.

Thank you Dora. Alright people, the quicker you ask the quicker I update! And next time The food group will be removed from there bags and will be tied to a chair! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty peoples, I am back! I have your favorite food group here!, Introducing, Pai!

-Spotlight shines on Pai-

My personal fav, KISHU,

-spotlight shines on Kishu-

And Tart!

-spotlight shines on an empty chair-

Crap, where the heck did Tart go? This place is supposed to be alien trick proof! Dang that stupid sales person sold me a rip-off! Dora! Get Tart!

**Okay, who do we go to, when we don't know which,**

Just find him already!

-Dora runs out-

-I tap my foot-

Train can you go get me a new can of alien trick proof wash?

-Train nods head-

**Thirty minutes later, Tart is back and the aliens have no special abilities.**

Sorry for the wit folks. Okay on with da show!

**1. **Can you make either Pai or Kishu go on a date with me?  
**2**. Can you bring Ryou here?  
**3**. Kishu Why do you have to dress like a girl??  
**4**. Kishu what would you do if I told you I knew a way to get Ichigo to like you?  
**5**. Pai What would you do if I burned a dictionary in your face and told you your hair is a girly color?  
**6**. Tart I have some candy for you. You can have it if you help he yell in Pai's ears. :)  
**7**. Once I tell Kishu my plan to get Ichigo to like him can you have Dora bring her here for it I need her and I'll need Mint or anyone who's willing to kiss Kishu...

Amythist222

**1. **Pai, do you want to go in a date with amythist, umm, lets just say Saturday?

_No, I don't have any time!_

Yah know I'm not gonna even ask. Kishu?

_Huh? Oh you were talking to me. Yeah sure whatever._

What a good sport!

-gives Kishu some sort of alien cookie thing-

**2. **Bring Ryou? Here? I wanted to and I asked him but, umm, he is on the Ryou show. Sorry.

**3. **Yeah, Kishu why do you dress like a girl?

_Hey! I dress like this because it's just the way we dress on my planet okay! _

Wow, he really suffers from mood swings. Good thing he's tied up! After this show I am ordering some sort of counseling.

_What's a counseling? Is that like some kind of animal?_

Just forget I said anything.

**4. **_What would I do? I would cancel that date we have and just with that plan. Just tell me what it is, now! Come on!_

Dora! We need the alien tranquilizer.

**Sorry were out.**

Shoot why are we always out! Oh well next!

_**5**__. What's a dictionary? And it's not my fault! I got my hair color from my mom!_

Pai.

_Fine, my mom's hair was red, and my dads was blue okay? Happy?_

Quite!

**6. **First you want a date with Pai, now you want to torture the poor guy? Wow. Tart?

_Candy? You said candy right? She did say candy right? Candy? Well, Pai, candy is tied up, candy, so there! Candy! I helped Candy, candy, candy, candy!_

That's just sad.

**7. **Hmm, I don't know. Dora has a day of in the next episode and well, I don't know anyone willing to Kishu, Oh wait, I will do it! Kishu?

_Huh?_

Wanna kissie?

-struggles in fear-

Shoot I guess he isn't up for a kiss from me. I wanted a kiss!

-falls on the floor and starts to pout.-

I want a kiss!

_Fine! If you'll just shut up!_

-Leans over and kisses me.-

Yeah! But you have to do that in front of Ichigo.

_Nope_

Then you'll be going on a date with amythist. Have fun!

_NOOOOOO_

wa wa wa.

Next person!

Kishiscool

welcome my characters:  
Luna  
Crystal  
Sugar

**1. **Kish if Ichigo told you that she loved you what would you do  
**2. **Pai same ? only with lettuce  
**3. **taru-taru can I glomp you ill do it anyway  
-tart is glomped-  
bye peeps

Okay welcome KIC and LCS.

**1. **_I would tell her that I love her too and kiss her without being called a pervert and being slapped!_

Yup, okay next!

**2. **_Umm well, I don't know, I don't really have time for love. I serve Deep Blue._

Oh look at me everyone I'm gonna serve someone who talks to me in some blue bubble instead of having fun with some girl! He really is a loon. Hahaha you are truly odd Pai. But we all love you anyway. Right cardboard audience?

-Cricket chirps-

Well at least the cricket agrees. We love you too Mr. cricket!

-Silence-

Dang it!

**3**_. No! No! No! no glomp.._

_-_gets glomped-

_I cnt breaf_

Oh just be quiet and be glomped.

Next is Kish's kittie!

Let me just take a second to bow to the author. -Kittie bows- I really appreciate the fact that this story isn't in script format, and I can't wait to see the sorts of replies I get. ;-) Kish-kun, I ♥ you, bunches!

**1. **I also wanted to ask if you worked out; because I mean you can't just naturally have that kind of body, can you:-0 Signed, Kish's Migoto Koneko ♥

Yeah Kish, that can't be all natural, can it?

**1**_. Well, actually, I do thanks for noticing. I do a bunch of little stuff before I try to get my Ichigo to go with me. Just to impress my kitty!_

I have been seriously disturbed.

Next is the new mew group!

mew saki: hi here is a question from me and my mews

**1. **mew saki: kish what would you do if ichigo told PAI that she LOVED him.

**2. **mew orange: pai what would you do if ichigo said she loves you.

**3. **mew apple: tart do you love purin

**4. **mew blackberry: why do you have to be so hot kish

**5. **mew suger: DO YOU HAVE SUGER! p.s. i love you tart mew kiwi: pai, why are you so loyal to the deep blue

**1. **_I would kill him. And I know for a fact that she has no interests in him._

Just keep telling yourself that kishie.

**2. **_I would tell her that I don't love her and I know that she doesn't._

No comment

**3. **_Of course not how could anybody love someone as annoying as her?_

- tart blushes-

I believe that when pigs fly sweetheart, your in love.

**4. **_I don't know, I guess some people are just lucky. _

What about the fan girls?

_Pure hate for them._

Yet you kiss them?

_I don't kiss them!_

And yet you kissed me! Haha. I win.

_No you didn't and I only did that to get you to shut up!_

Yeah sure, you just won't admit that you are simply attracted to me.

-Kishu sighs-

I always win

_What ever._

**5. **_Do I have sugar?_

I believe that's what she asked. I have sugar!! I looove SUGAR!

_I believe sugar is a sweet substance to enhance the taste of non-sweet or already sweet items. Mostly food._

Pai, do you really have to make everything so difficult?

-shrugs shoulders.-

_Another adoring fan, thank you! Candy._

Tart, no more candy.

_Candy, candy, candy!_

SHUT UP ALREADY

Part 2 of **5**._ I am loyal to my master. I stand my beliefs!_

I can go with that.

Aright people, I am going to go ahead and update, to heck with six reviews, I don't have the room and or time! Stupid computer curfew. Ni-night!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back!

-Moans from the audience-

Oh come on I'm not that bad am I?

-silence-

Never mind. Now everyone welcome our beautiful little aliens,

Kishu

Pai

Tart!

-audience claps-

Oh yeah for them but not for me! Amythist222 has returned!

Ok Kish here's the plan Ichigo comes you kiss Chiclets and Ichigo gets jealous and the happy couple live happily ever after...  
I have more questions too...  
**1. **Pai: why are you so loyal to your precious Deep Blue-sama when you've never even seen him or seen his true power??   
See I can be smart when I want to! By the way Tart here's some more candy!

-gives Tart candy-

That should keep him awake for a good day and a half!  
**2. **Kish: Why do you have to be so full of yourself all the time and I don't mean that literally!  
**3. **Kish: Is it just me or does everyone wanna stick Aoyama's head in a blender?  
I am just too smart for my own good  
P.S. If Pai says a smart remark to what I just said I'll hit him! Or you can to save some time either way he's gonna get hit... That's all for now!

_Jealousy really doesn't work on Ichigo, I've tried it before while we were filming episode 45._

How sad, but so smart! Come here you get a reward.

-kisses Kishu-

_EWWWWW_

Ah come on you know you liked it.

_No._

**1. **Okay Pai, I'm wondering the same thing, I'm all for standing up for something you believe in, but, in this case….well

_I stand by Deep Blue because he is trying to fight for our planet._

Pai, so is Kishu and Tart. I don't even try to understand you Pai. It's just a waste of my time.

**2. **_Huh? I'm not full of myself!_

Sure

_No really!_

Whatever you say Kishie.

_What's that supposed to me?_

Huh? Oh nothing.

OOOOOOHHHHHHH I want to stick Aoyama's head in a blender then feed him to some sharks! Then let my demon dog take care of the rest. No seriously he'll rip his arm off!

_I dooo!_

You would.

_What?_

Just..nothing.

NOO no more candy! Last time not even three alien tranquilizers worked! He has to do something when the show is over! Sleep is that one thing!

-Rips candy out of Tart's hand-

Sorry Tart.

NEXT! Boots! Get me the next question. Dora has a two chapter vacation. Dang it!

-Boots hands me a review-

Thank you darling.

Nada-chan

**1. **yo. pai you suck (takes out a machine gun and shoots)  
**2. **kish i love you (pulls on his shirt and kisses him)  
**3. **tart is cute (gives him a candy mace)  
**4. **pai why wont you die? ( relodes gun and fires like a maniac)  
**5. **kish will you date me? (kisses him again)  
**6. **tart why do you say you dont like purin?( gives him a chocolet sord)

**1. **TRAIN! Take away the gun. Sorry but no guns aloud.

-Pai starts shaking-

Don't be such a baby.

**2. **Yah know I haven't called on Kagome yet, Kagome!

-Kagome pulls nada-chan off Kishu-

Thank you Kagome.

-nods head-

**3. **-Takes away candy-

Seriously peeps no more candy for Tart! He escapes!

**4. **TRAIN! No more guns for you Nada

**5. **HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KISSES KISHIE!

_Sorry, have a date already. Maybe next Saturday._

-I pull nada-chan off Kishie-

Okay from now on hold her back Train and Boots.

-Boot's the monkey is having troubles-

Looks like I'm going to have to call in the new guy, my own original alien, Ami!

-Ami, stronger than she looks, White hair looks like it was dipped in blood at the bottom, shoulder length, thirteen, really cool.-

-Ami holds back Nada-chan.-

Tha's much better, boots your fired.

-sulks away.-

He'll get over it.

**6. **_Because I don't like her! Gosh why does everyone think I do?!?!_

Haven't we talked about this Tart? You like Purin and that's that.

_I do not!_

Do too.

-Tart pouts-

Oh fine!

-Gives tart a piece of candy-

I'm really gonna regret this.

The next question is from, hyperistic gal

Yay QUESTIONS!! X3

**1. **Kisshu, why do you look like Link from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series, except with green hair dye and the ability to fly?

**2. **Pai, why did you kill Taruto in ep. 51? (I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm just sayin'. -) Actually, I'll give you the option of answering that one, if you feel uncomfortable answering it, you don't have to.

**3. **This one's for Taru-Taru! using Pudding's nickname for him Was it fun when you forced Ichigo (& co.) to defeat all the Chimera Cicadas when she hadn't done her homework yet?

Oh no... EVIL THOUGHTS CONQUERING BRAIN!! I've got to take my medication more so my brain doesn't implode!  
Wait, I take medication? o.0 Well, whatever, bai bai!

hyperistic gal

**1. **_I don't even know who that is?_

OMG, OMG! I asked my brother that the other night!!!! That is funny! Hehe

_Whatever._

Shut up.

**2. **_I was serving deep Blue._

You have some kind of obsession with that thing.

_I do not!_

Okey-dokey!

**3. **_Yes! Though it wasn't my fault she had procrastinated on her homework._

You sound like Pai.

_I spend to much time around him._

I agree. Lets see who else has a question!

yo! Mew Tangerine here!! and with me are Mew Kiwi and Mew Ginger.

soo... questions... questions...  
**1. **Mew Ginger wants to know: Pai, What would you do if someone accedently caused your computer to crash? and what if they did it on purpose?  
**2**. Mew Kiwi wants to know: Pai, do you like Lettuce? (Because I herd from someone that you do)  
**3. **And I want to know: What do you think of red fox mew mews?

**4. **oh, Mew Pepper asked me to ask you: Why is your 'master' a talking orb of light?

**1. **_I had a nightmare that happened once!__It was terrible! Kishu completely ruined my computer!_

I would be mad too Pai. I live on the computer, can't wait for mine to be finished! My dad is almost done building it! Yeah!

**2. ** _Absoulutley not!_

-blushes-

Yeah sure. I believe you Pai.

_No you don't._

No I don't.

_I know_

You know everything!

_Yes_

No!

_Yes_

I give! Happy?

_Yes._

I hate you.

_I know._

No I don't. We all love you pai, including me.

-gives Pai a hug-

**3. **Who?

**4. **_I don't know that's why I don't work for him anymore._

Good boi Kishie!

-gives Kishie a treat-

_How come he always gets a treat?_

Because I love him tart.

_Okay_

Until next time, maybe later today, but if not then maybe Sunday cause im visiting family out of town! Sorries! Love y'all! And see you next time on Ask The Food Group!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all I'm back the amazing, totally wonderful, and INSANELY CHAOTIC! _Chiclets. _And now Introducing, the amazing, **HYPERGIRL**

**Hey everyone.**

Hey girlie! NOW,

Y'all know 'em, yah love 'em….. The Food Group! YAAHHHOOOO!

-audience claps and cheers and jumps outta there seats-

For them but never for me, is there something wrong with me?

-Kishu takes a deep breath like he's gonna say something-

Never mind don't chu say nuttin.

_Okay._

Aww, good boi Kishie, I love you!

_So does everyone else._

I know but I love you more!

_Sure_

**Well…**

You either.

**Fine.**

First question, umm, let's see, DORA IS BACK! Chaos in the coliseum has ended. We missed you Dora, umm now for the firing hiring segment, Kagome your fired, Ami will be taking you place cuz, well, face it she's better than you. So the crew would be,

Train, the one and only fabulous _Black Cat_

Ami

DORA!

-crowd goes into some clapping crazed fit-

CALM DOWN YOU BUNCHA HOOLIGANS!

-crowd calms down-

Thank you very much, now Dora gimme the question.

**1. **luna:pai say you love lettuce or i shall beat with a bat  
**2. **crystal:hey kish i was talking on the phone with ichi and she said she liked you  
**3. **sugar:tart how long can you go with out candy i think 5 seconds  
-pai is beetan with a bat-  
**4. **me:knock some sense into that loveless brain of yours  
**5. **me:tart im not fat!  
all three:back away from her if you know what's good for you -backs away-  
-madness happens-  
bye

Welcome back all questioners from that review, wait, huh?

**2. **Well, I'm glad that 1. Ichigo is not here and 2. That he is tied up. Umm Dora pull up that Technical difficulties sing in front of the camera and play that odd technical difficulties music please.

And we are back in business and Kish has been, well, let's just say calmed down! Mwhahahahahahahaha! Evilness is in the building! Yahoo!

**3. **_Well, knowing I'm not aloud to have candy…_

-glares at Chiclets-

-Chiclets hides her Three musketeers-

What? I earned it fare and square, and besides, I don't go into some hyper, sugar high fit. Wait, yes I do! Haha.

-sticks out tongue at tart-

Besides you can't do nothing bout it so ha I win, yet again!

**4. **What? Who? Me? Umm, listen it's not my fault, he just isn't my type okay! He'll get over it k?

_I think they were talking about me._

Oh,

-laughs awkwardly-

**5. **_I never said you were. Candy please I was a good boy!_

Fine.

-throws sugar free gum at Tart-

-Chews it, then figures it out, oh snap I'm in trouble!-

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Oh my gosh, DORA! I need the alien tranquilizers asap! Please, oh my gosh what the heck did you just throw at me? Eww what was that?

**Out yet again!**

THEN GET MORE YAH BIG HEADED FREAK!

-Dora runs out in fear-

Hope she'll be back soon I'm scared as heck! Stop throwing that at me! What the heck is it anyway? Holy crud! I'm getting outta here! Dora wait for me!

Okay were back and Tart is a okay my little Chiclets fans! Remember, I…love…you….all.

-reads from a script thingy on the back of the wall-

Okay now back to the question, Dora bring me a question already!

Ooh! Pick me!

Zenagaserpent

Okay...

**1: **Pai-kun, if you were forced to marry one of the mews, who would you choose? There is no made-up or suicide option.  
**2: **Kisshu-kun, are you gay?  
**3: **Taruto... -pauses- Just shut up and eat the candy, okay? -shoves candy in mouth-  
**4: **Pai-kun,do you think that the image given to you in fanfiction is accurate?  
**5: **Pai-kun, do you love Retasu-chan?

**1. **_You may not have given me the option of a made up mew, or suicide, but you didn't say anything about me saying, NONE OF THEM! So therefore I say, none of them._

Good answer Pai, but I really wanted to hear you say Lettuce or even Zakuro.

_Well I say neither. I don't have time for love!_

Gosh Pai you really need some mental help!

_You always say that!_

Yup only cus it's true babe. Get used to it Pai sweetheart. For those people who are blind, yes I love Pai just like Kishie, just not Tart. We don't get along.

-Tart glares at Chiclets-

Oh well, I don't like you like I like my little greenie and my pai sweetie. Besides your way to young for me young one.

-glares, then smiles-

Can't resist can you? Don't worry little one not many can resist the charm of Chiclets. That's just who I am.

_Whatever._

**2. **_WHAT? I'm not answering that!_

I got nothing.

_What? You always have something to say!_

Nope. Not this time. Sorry if your disappointed kishie.

_FINALLY!_

Great.

**3.** NO! TRAIN STEAL THE CANDY PLEEESSSS!

-Train gets to candy before tart and throw it into a bag labeled TOXIC-

Okay, once again I have succeeded against candy givers! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

**4. **_Wait, What?_

**5. **_For the LAST time, I don't love the little green fish thing!_

Pai, your in love, according to this little book on love it says step one of love is, umm…

-flips a bunch of pages-

Ah here it is step one is, denial! Your in love, your in love! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

_HUH?_

**Don't worry Pai, I don't get her either.**

I seem to be out of time! Shoot.

**It is not!**

Is too.

**Oh it is, okay.**

Yeah, STOP DANCING WITH TIGER!

**NO! HAHA! TIGER IS A GOOD DANCER!**

Yeah your name fits you too well. See y'all later!

**You forgot.**

What? Oh my goodness! I did! I am holding a contest for a new location for the show, this just doesn't seem to fit me! The best one wins! Thank you all for watching, reading, whatever you want to.Say bai, bai to HyperGirl, cause you know she loves you all! BAI, BAI!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there people! Did you miss me? I hope you wont miss HYPERGIRL though because she says bai bai for good, sorry. Umm okay, Say hello to our wonderful aliens!

_Hi _

Good boi kishie.

Hey ya'll! Hope you are enjoying this situation!

1. Kish, did you know that some guys where skirts? In Scotland, I think.  
2. Pai and Tart don't wear skirts...  
3. Pai, seriously, if you could go out with either Lettuce or Zakuro, which one?  
4. Tart, why do you try to act like you hate Pudding if it is SO obvious that you like her?

Sterling Fire Kittie

**1. **_And I should know this why?_

Why don't you just thank the nice person for the info you didn't have.

_What if I said I knew that already._

You so did not.

**2. **Neither does kishie. He wears shorts with that loin cloth thing. But it is sort of odd.

**3. **Pai I swear, if you don't answer this question properly, I will kill you!

-Pai gets scared at the scary fire in my eyes-

_Umm, FINE I WOULD DATE LETTUCE!_

-Chiclets gasps-

No Pai it's not true!

_I didn't have a choice, but if I did I would not have chosen either one of them._

Yeah whatever.

**4. **_Because, umm, well, I…._

I bet your afraid that Pai and kishie will make fun of you?

_No I just don't feel like it._

Then feel like it, Should we bring in Pudding?

_NO!_

Fine. NEXT!

So Pai you're saying you're just gonna take his word for it that he';s gonna help your planet?? Gosh. If I said I could make Lettuce like you would you believe me? Do You have to be so naive Pai? I used to think you were smart... Well I know who the smart one really is the one and only wait the two and only Me and Chiclets! Cause I mean we're the only ones using our brains here!

Ember Shirogane, aka Amythist222.

**1. **So Pai you're saying you're just gonna take his word for it that he's gonna help your planet?? Gosh.

**2. **If I said I could make Lettuce like you would you believe me? Do You have to be so naive Pai? I used to think you were smart... Well I know who the smart one really is the one and only wait the you and only Me and Chiclets! Cause I mean we're the only ones using our brains here!

**1. **_Okay, let me put it like this, if someone much better than you said they would help your poor dying planet, then what would you say?_

-Chiclets mumbles something-

_What?_

I WOULD TAKE THE HELP!

**2. **_No. Besides I don't like her!_

Yes you do.

_No I don't_

YES YOU DO!

Ice Angel The Tiger Mew Mew

Yay! I have questions!

1: Kish: Do you like Ichigo?  
2: Pai: Who do you like?  
3: Taru-Taru: Do you like Pudding?

Well, that's all I got for now! Bye!

1. _Umm, YES!_

2. _NOBODY, I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THOSE MEWS!_

Yes but I heard that back on your planet you are betrothed to this one alien.

_Umm, well you see, it's just that……_

Ha!

3. - Tart opens mouth like he is going to say something but Chiclets puts her hand over his mouth-

Yes he does.

-Tart mumbles something-

No. No talking until the next question that's directed to you.

The return Of Kish's Kittie!

- I'm not too sure you impressed Ichigo, Kish-kun; but you sure impressed me. ;-)

Next question!

Taruto / Tart

1.Why are you so short and annoying? Why can't you be more discreet like Pai, or gorgeous like Kish?

Signed,

Kish's Migoto Koneko ♥

1. _Maybe I don't want to be like Pai or Kishu!_

Yes but you don't have to be so annoying, I now you can't help being so small. I know how you feel about the small and short thing. Mew Tangerine Everyone!

Hi-hi! This time, with me are my characters Mew Mikan, Mew Chili, and Mew Cabbage.

1. Mew Cabbage is wondering: Tart, are you afraid of any kind of animal? (Like, spiders, snakes, lizards for example)

2. Mew Mikan wants to know: does anyone like cheetah mew mews?

3. Mew Chili is wondering: Why does Tart like Pudding?

4. and, to make my previous question less confusing, What do any of you think of fox mews?

anyway, that's all! bye!

**1. **_Yes, I really hate Flamingos._

Flamingos?

_Yes._

OMG TART IS AFRAID OF FLAMINGOS!

-Tart sinks in his seat-

Sorry tart but you have to admit that it is kind of odd.

**2. **Cheetah mews? I wouldn't know. I never met one.

**3. ** _Because, I don't know, can you control who you do and don't like?_

I can't.

**4.** Again, I wouldn't know I have never met one. Everyone, Jhaede!

1. Kishu, we know you are Pai are dating secretly. What would happen if Ichigo found out? AND DON'T DENY IT.

2. Plus, Taruto, why don't you just get with Pudding? It's so cute! Say yes and I give you 50 cans of candy!

**1. ** -Kishu and Pai look at each other and make a face-

_I couldn't date him! He is way too up tight for me._

_And I couldn't date him, he is way too carefree._

-Chiclets falls out of her chair from laughing so hard-

You guys are hysterical.

**2. ** _Because I am way to busy. WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP BUGGING ME ABOUT THE MONKEY THING?_

Because it is way awesome to watch you freak out and turn red when we say, Oh, umm, PUDDING! NEXT! The Mysterious Non-User.

Hallo everyone! waves to everyone I've got some fun in store for you three... turns to Kish, Pai, and Tart

1)Kish, if you had the chance, would you kill Masaya? If so, then how? If not, then why?  
2)Tart, you rock! hands him amusement park tickets Go have fun!  
3)Pai, I dare you to go jump off a cliff. No teleporting. It's nothing personal, but I enjoy torturing you.

-The Mysterious Non-User

P.S. I'm Pudding's distant cousin. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go give my friends their daily dose of randomness.

1. _I couldn't kill Masaya. It would make Ichigo hate me more._

-Kishu's ears droop-

Poor baby.

2. _What are these?_

You take them to a, umm were are they? Were did they go? Shipoopy. We lost them. DORA FIND THEM NOW!

3. _What?_

Train go find a very short cliff.

-Train leaves and comes back-

-He whispers something in Chiclets ear-

YEAH! No dead Pai! Train reminded me that he IS allowed to fly! Nothing was said about that!

-Pai leaves with Ami-

-They come back with a non-hurt Pai-

Your okay!

-Chiclets squeezes Pai real hard-

I have a question I have a question raises handthey call me kinnaro and my friend sira any who lets go to those questions.  
1. Kish how r u so cute?  
2. Pai y r u so smart?(I mean I'm smart 2 but not that smart)  
3 If you don't mind can I get a kiss from kish he's so cute!?(if yes kisses kish deeply)  
4. Tart you know you like pudding so y do u deny it?  
5. Pai do u like Zakuro?(smacks Pai with a huge mallet)I felt like doing that  
6. Shadow, Midnight attack(two precious sweet looking cats with 4 tails look at the aliens with sweet eyes then lash out with sharp teeth and claws to rip them to shreds)if u want 2 know y I did that check my story I didn't know Pai kissed sira till she told me she altered it. but I do luv kish

1. _Just born that way I guess._

EEP! I guess so! YOU ARE SO HOT!

2. _Lots of hard work with a bunch of the elders and teachers._

3. Hold on.

-puts on a blind fold-

I guess.

_NOO!_

_-_ Gets kissed deeply-

Is it over?

- peeks under blindfold-

Yup,okay I'm good.

4. _I don't know!_

Yes you do!

_Nu uh!_

-Chiclets and tart are sticking their tongues at each other-

_You guys are so immature._

Am not!

_Are so!_

Look who's talking Kishu!

5. - Takes away the mallet-

_Maybe as a friend._

You so like love her!

_I do not!_

Yes you do.

6. TRAIN TAKE THE CATS! Ahh oh no, pai Kishie are you guys okay?

_I guess_

_Those cats hurt me._

-Starts sulking-

_Wouldn't be the first cats who hurt me._

Oh,

-hugs kishie-

ALRIGHT! That's ti for right now, Love yah all and keep reviewing! See yah next time and please people, need ideas for a new location! BAI!


End file.
